061916 - About that Shenancite
01:54 -- hermeticMonophobe HM began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:54 -- 01:54 AT: oh um hello... meira? 01:54 HM: ∴ Aaisha, we just recieved a message. Are you well? 01:56 AT: oh i guess those do get sent out 01:56 AT: yes i'm fine 01:56 AT: well i mean 01:56 AT: fine physically 01:56 AT: but i would think lorrea would need more of a friend to talk to than me right now uh 01:57 AT: but i think.. she wanted to be left alone 01:57 AT: um... she might like talking to you guys? 01:57 HM: ∴ While I think we have good communication, I do not wish to send the wrong message. 01:58 HM: ∴ This is quite early in the game to be advancing though. Did you come across some strange substance? 01:58 AT: siigh 01:58 AT: yes 01:59 AT: the shenancite or 01:59 AT: whatever it is 01:59 HM: ∴ Is it at the core of your world? Moira and I can be down to remove it if that's the case. 02:00 AT: no i don't know where it came from 02:00 AT: i'm sorry no i 02:00 AT: got it from my partner 02:00 HM: ∴ Hm? Lorrea located them? 02:01 AT: no 02:01 AT: uh no 02:01 AT: my twink partner 02:01 HM: ∴ Oh. I see. 02:02 HM: ∴ That's... a somewhat strange development, if it is what I think it is. 02:02 AT: you can say it out right i've already been scolded once 02:03 HM: ∴ Only because I know how Vigil and Scarlet are, and that Libby is already partnered, I would have to assume that it was Jack. I don't know what he did to make himself appealing to you, however. He's not that much better than Nyarla. 02:04 AT: it was a mix of panic and having a couple thousand voices in my head telling me to go for it 02:05 AT: because power boost 02:05 AT: this isn't how i wanted to god tier 02:05 HM: ∴ I mean there isn't really... hm. Anything against doing it that way, I suppose. Why the sudden power grab? 02:06 AT: yes but i don't want things handed to me 02:06 AT: just a mix... of panic and knowing he's a little trigger happy 02:07 HM: ∴ You had another life before you God Tiered. 02:07 AT: i mean he just threatened to break my quest bed but how is there NOT the threat of death somewhere when he's involved 02:07 AT: i know 02:07 AT: i didn't want to die at all i didn't want anyone to die 02:08 AT: i'm so sick of it 02:08 AT: i'm sick of being a plaything 02:08 HM: ∴ Oh. The quest bed. Ah. I... hrm... you realize there was another Doom bed on the Land of Joints and Jet, right? 02:09 HM: ∴ I mean, actions cannot be undone, but perhaps you can guide others from making similar mistakes. 02:10 AT: i also realized i could've probably fixed my own quest and wow what a way to prove myself as a sylph of doom 02:10 AT: yes i realize now 02:10 HM: ∴ I will caution you that twink partners are for life... 02:10 AT: i am aware 02:11 HM: ∴ And that if he finds someone more appealing in the post-scratch.... 02:11 AT: haha i am also aware 02:11 HM: ∴ I wish there was something I could do, Aaisha. 02:12 AT: i'm not sure if i'd prefer the umbrella down my throat rather than being killed with kindness 02:12 HM: ∴ Jack is... not a kind Master. 02:12 AT: yes and i'm an idiot that much i know 02:12 HM: ∴ At least in my experience. 02:13 HM: ∴ I don't think you should beat yourself up about it. There are definite advantages to having a primer fulfilled. 02:14 AT: from what little i know if twink culture i think my primer just got jacked without so much as a by your leave 02:14 AT: pun not intended 02:16 HM: ∴ Your session hasn't had much reason to fear Jack. His tactics have been... subdued... This is a failing on the part of Moira and I. We did not warn heavily enough to avoid letting him enter. 02:17 AT: subdued? if this is subdued then what's it like when he's really trying? 02:18 HM: ∴ His goal is usually to turn everyone against the Oracle, and to eventually divide up the sessions entirely. This is particularly troublesome when we've had two-player sessions. 02:19 HM: ∴ Since he was less active this time, we've... well, we still acted as if he was doing that behind the scenes, where we could not detect it. 02:19 HM: ∴ It probably made the Oracle look bad at times. 02:20 HM: ∴ A few millenia of fighting against someone as insane as Jack can make more peaceful times seem even more horrifying than they are. 02:21 AT: that wouldn't surprise me 02:21 AT: but then i'd have to say he's getting more active now with what's going on behind the scenes 02:21 AT: and with me on his arm now 02:21 HM: ∴ With what your powers can actually do... 02:21 HM: ∴ and his own Time and... well... 02:22 AT: what do you mean? 02:23 HM: ∴ I don't think he would have made that move if he didn't have a plan. If you can change or heal the "doom" of things that are of advantage to him, but a disadvantage to your teammates and the Oracle... 02:23 HM: ∴ along with his Time powers, I worry he plans to interfere much more actively now. 02:24 AT: mmmm and i still don't really know what my powers do 02:24 HM: ∴ And the illusion of you having turned against your teammates will be painful for them. I can't predict how this will go. 02:24 AT: i've jumped a few levels without being ready 02:24 AT: it's already hitting lorrea 02:24 AT: i wasn't thinking at all 02:25 HM: ∴ It hasn't always worked in the past, but I think that playing along with him is sometimes safest until you can start acting in the background. 02:25 HM: ∴ Just, don't take him up on offers to edit your personal code or anything. 02:25 HM: ∴ It has produced disastrous results in the past. 02:26 AT: uh no i'm not planning on it 02:26 HM: ∴ You can continue speaking with myself and Moira until he bans communication. We will try to be here for you as much as we can. 02:26 AT: thank you 02:27 AT: can you get me information on twink partnerships? 02:27 AT: so i know what i have to work worth 02:27 AT: i really don't mean to demand i'm sorry 02:28 HM: ∴ I can look into it. There is a chance that godOS can invalidate the partnership if it was tampered with, though it is unlikely, as you are the female. 02:28 AT: well 02:29 AT: jack has his own stim? 02:29 HM: ∴ Yes. 02:29 AT: i wasn't aware that was something that the male twinks did too 02:29 HM: ∴ All Twinks do. 02:30 AT: ah well 02:30 AT: alright 02:31 HM: ∴ You are entitled to ask him of his species as well. I suggest taking advantage of your position in that way. He doesn't like to fully let go of things even when he's done with them, from what I've seen. He may have some of his own literature. 02:31 AT: meira i don't think he even courted me properly according to what i know 02:31 AT: i'll ask 02:31 HM: ∴ The problem is finding an authority higher than Jack to take it to... 02:32 HM: ∴ He's hacked himself, I've heard. 02:32 AT: you mentioned godOS? 02:32 AT: what 02:32 AT: i mean he mentioned altering his own code to me 02:32 HM: ∴ Yes. 02:33 AT: do you mean his lord of doom title or? 02:34 HM: ∴ I can't say more. If he's reading logs as I suspect he will, I don't want to be putting the Oracle in any more danger. I'm sorry Aaisha. 02:34 AT: that's fine 02:34 AT: thank you for contacting me anyway 02:34 HM: ∴ Be well. 02:34 AT: i will 02:35 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 02:35 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Meira